


【EC】Cerebrations

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: 他来自天堂 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: 摘要：也许他是时候考虑道出真相了，查尔斯意识到事情正在乱七八糟地朝他不能承担后果的方向以超光速推进。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 他来自天堂 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672264
Kudos: 3





	【EC】Cerebrations

（上）

如果上天能再给查尔斯一次机会，他会选择不再去牵扯过去的事情，比方说不去亲吻这个曾经被他救上岸的家伙。因为他不乐意这种可能导致移情的事情影响任何人。

但很显然的是，他即使不去通过牵扯过去来增强感情联系，他也已经对这家伙爱而不得了。这不能怪他，谁能抗拒这个性感的枯燥的坚韧的黑色幽默的男人呢？

“所以你再亲我一次。——如果你愿意。”艾瑞克似乎总算想起来要委婉一点提出这档子事，他揉了揉太阳穴。

这要求根本没必要拒绝，至少他还是挺想知道艾瑞克到底是不是他曾经为了完成任务而随手救的小屁孩。

天使没有用言语，就直接用一个简单粗暴的吻回答了他的请求，从艾瑞克•兰谢尔略显吃惊的表情来看，他也许想要的是跟上次一样赐福似的额头上的吻，而不是⋯⋯舌吻，几乎是要给它俩打个结，乱七八糟的那种。

倒是很能让意识模糊起来。

于是过往记忆的碎片在魔力中拼凑。

十九年前，艾瑞克才八岁。

跟每一个乡下的孩子一样，小艾瑞克也非常擅长拿泥巴捏小汽车，偷邻居园子的苹果，骑四轮自行车在镇子里乱闯，晚上吃饭了也不回家，诸如此类让父母头疼的事情。

考虑到还有两年他就要搬到城里去，这些为数不多调皮捣蛋的机会就都被包容了。

这天天气很好，是个适合天使坐在云上吃零食往下面掉饼干渣子制造金闪闪光辉的日子。我们的小艾瑞克约了他的伙伴，珍妮•也许是，约翰•早忘了，克里斯•唯一还联系的，组成了一支四人小队，准备去山林里探险。

原本一切都进行得非常棒。虽然约翰被长刺的不知名植物划到了小腿肚但他不知道，所以这一切仍然很棒。

没错，一切本来都很棒。

但克里斯提出要去林子里的湖泊游泳。你知道的，那时候正是暑假，一年最热的时候，总有那么多被学校和家长警告不许下河塘游泳的不懂事小屁孩还是抵不住诱惑往水塘里面跳，刚巧这四个人里没有意志坚定的乖小孩来阻止和劝说。

艾瑞克是第一个下水的，他那时候长的就高高瘦瘦的，很有游泳健将的风范，因此被大家推举去做带头大哥。

而他那时候就挺爱面子的。

可他完全不会游泳啊？甚至他报的游泳培训班还有三天才开课。

意料之中，艾瑞克•兰谢尔溺水了。

更加使人无奈而愤怒的是，剩下的三个人里也没有人会游泳。不过，幸好这三个家伙没有一口气全跳下水去救人。

在可怜的小艾瑞克扑腾着，只剩半个脑袋浮在水面上时，总算有人想起来要去叫大人来帮忙。克里斯和约翰飞快地往回跑，兵分两路去找救兵，而珍妮小姐吓得只能跪在地上哭。

艾瑞克沉下去了，水在往他肺里灌，他觉得自己大概是要死了。

这时候躺在云朵上吃巧克力曲奇饼的天使查尔斯听到有小孩子在祈祷的声音。对，就是珍妮。

意识到今日份的施法做好事任务还未完成，查尔斯连忙展开翅膀飞向地面。

其实艾瑞克当时已经命悬一线了，不过对于天使来说实在是太通常。天使们就擅长拯救命悬一线的可怜蛋，不仅仅是因为命悬一线的时候祈祷的声音会比较大。事实上，这样业绩会比较好看，反正工程量是一样的，所以不要咒骂为什么天使们总是姗姗来迟。总之，查尔斯利落地把这个小屁孩从水里捞了出来，就像捞小鱼丁。

“坚持住，孩子，已经没事了。”

他把小艾瑞克放在岸边的草地上，施法把水对他的伤害降到最低——大概就是让小艾瑞克能够呛着水醒来程度。

小艾瑞克惊诧地看着眼前这个有着三对翅膀的大天使，完全说不出来话，只能眼睁睁看着这个天使扇动翅膀，乘风归去。

之后他向赶来的大人解释说他看到了天使，是天使救了他，但没人信。可不是？小孩子的话本来可信度就很低，更何况还是这种话。

大人们说是有个过路人救了他，珍妮大概也是随了家长的暗示。没有任何一个人相信他，甚至包括教堂的神父。没人相信。

这间接导致了兰谢尔一家搬去城里，也导致了艾瑞克成为了无神论者。后来后来，二十年过去了，艾瑞克早就把这事深藏在记忆仓库。

无论如何，至少天使让他活到了现在。

终于他找到了他不能接受天使遭受苦痛的理由，那就是他曾经为天使所救。意识里还有他。

“噢⋯⋯我只是完成我的工作，”查尔斯咬咬下唇，“我没想那么多，抱歉。”

艾瑞克像是给刚才的激情舌吻抽去了呼吸，他狠狠地深呼吸了两次，然后才看着眼前这个天使说：“谢谢你。”

现在轮到天使被震惊了。

“所以你的下一步计划是把我赶出去了吗？”查尔斯紧张地反复摩挲着自己的手，“我知道，先赏赐功勋，再驱逐出境⋯⋯”

“不，我不会的，”艾瑞克的脑子现在就像是凌晨四点一样混乱，“请相信我⋯⋯我现在是有点乱，但是我不会这么做的。”

“可是即使如此我不能一直待下去，”查尔斯看着他，像看着一个不同寻常的奇迹，“你要搬家了。——我有一次听到了你的思想。”

“是这样⋯⋯”艾瑞克又开始感觉混乱了。

“而你不会允许我跟着你，你不想有人插足你的生活，你想要一个人活着，你不喜欢我，你也不喜欢有人破坏你的计划——”

就在查尔斯喋喋不休，列举着他的种种完全可能的行径时，艾瑞克那单线程的大脑终于死机了。

“不要一下子给我这么多难以解决的问题！”

然后他抓住查尔斯的头发强吻了他。

（中）

之所以前面的舌吻如此的简略，和记忆的模糊有很大关系，但主要还是因为现在这才是真格的。

关闭了那个该死的天使的设定之后，亲吻不再具有法力，而是单纯的吻。查尔斯怎么也想不到自己居然会被这个铁石心肠的男人道谢，不过显然现在他更该吃惊的是他正在被脱掉裤子。

应该还没有人忘记他们是在浴池里头。

“我问问你，和天使上床会下多少次地狱？”

“这可没有先例，不过我想起码十次吧，大概。”

那就抵掉收留天使得到的那十次好了，反正本来我就属于人间。艾瑞克自暴自弃地想。

要是让上帝知道这回事——噢，等等，上帝是全知全能的来着。上帝可能会让他们俩五雷轰顶。

不过更大的可能性是上帝根本懒得管他们。

天使的身体柔软轻盈，就像一大块奶油蛋糕。查尔斯可能在天使里算个胖的了，因为艾瑞克能在他的大腿内侧掐到肉，不过艾瑞克也没见过其他的天使，所以这个推测也只是推测罢了。

当艾瑞克的指端粗鲁地插进天使的股间时，他就已经差不多完全硬了。查尔斯血气上涌，脸红耳赤，连肩膀和胸脯都绯红一片，他现在光后悔为什么不趁无聊的时候稍微锻炼锻炼身体了。

按照你的处事方式来说，我们难道不应该先考虑如何去解决我刚刚提出的问题吗？查尔斯的声音在他脑子里出现。比方说着手去找个新公寓？

不了，我们直接用成年人的方式解决这个问题*。

就在这，裸着。

利用思维交流的简便之处大概就是能在接吻的时候讨论问题。

昨晚查尔斯把昏睡不醒的房主人丢上床后，兴奋地探索起屋子里的各种物件，这是唯一的机会，他知道他不能把屋子里放满水了，否则他会被艾瑞克直接赶出去。

他对他掉落的这个地方非常好奇，那么多地方偏偏是掉到了这里，很难肯定是不是她的安排。如果是，那她还真的是全知全能，因为艾瑞克•兰谢尔完完全全就是他的克星。

不过他也是这个男人的克星。

所以一切都正正好。

前戏省略，直接切正题。艾瑞克把查尔斯按进浴池里，自己也顺便没了进去，他才不管现在查尔斯的准备做的够不够，各方面的状况都不允许他这么做了。反正，没关系，查尔斯也不想拖拉。

于是他抬起查尔斯的大腿就挺了进去。

对于查尔斯吃痛的惊呼，他只能是一遍遍亲吻天使的本该神圣的躯体，阳物在穴道慢慢前进，而亲吻在锁骨落下，愈发的混乱中，他的手不小心碰到了湿漉漉的翅膀，“上帝！”查尔斯骤然缩紧了身体，脚趾蜷曲得不能再多了。

湿透了的翅膀在水里沉着，拖着天使只得靠在浴池边缘干喘气，“我要动了。”艾瑞克简短地给了对方一个心理准备。

艾瑞克早就默默准许查尔斯在艾瑞克触碰到他的身体的时候短暂地进入他的思维，不过，现在的情况下，往往查尔斯只会留下短促的“操”或者“用力”。

当然，最开始还有几句粗话，但为了保证天使在他心里的基本形象，他选择了忽视。

艾瑞克不知道自己是怎么做到一边操这个天使一边思考怎么处理这烂摊子的，反正他真的在机械地运动时想出了简单可行的主意。

大概是吧。

“你干脆留下来吧。”

“该死的——你先把这事——做完！”

“然后我…再找个新公寓。”

“难道你要我说——干！多么圣洁的狗屎吗？”

“确定人口的话我才知道多大面积比较好。”

“嗯⋯⋯”

“或者直接买楼。”

“⋯⋯噢上帝！”

也许他是时候考虑道出真相了，查尔斯意识到事情正在乱七八糟地朝他不能承担后果的方向以超光速推进。

在彻底的现实主义者面前，只需要能看得见未来的选择。显然这未来里面绝对不能有一个天使。

不，不是天使了。

暂且不想这事。毕竟对于艾瑞克来说，这是多么美好的假期，连运动计划也达成了。

对了，晚饭还没吃。

可能只来得及吃宵夜了。

（下）

艾瑞克把脑袋埋在天使的臂弯里，天使的手臂环住他的脖颈。二人都守护着安静。

他们不知道过去了多久。

也许四十分钟？或者一个多小时？

谁都不在乎。不过沉默得够久了，艾瑞克先开口打破沉默的玻璃板。

“你真的是个天使？”他语气放轻，“会不会像‘神秘博士’里的那样，你是个外星人。”

“合理推测，但是我不是外星人，”查尔斯有点想要笑，事实上他也的确笑了出来，“天堂和地狱，天使和恶魔，都是真正存在的。”

“你真的是天使，”艾瑞克的尾调上扬，有种难以置信的意思，“可是天使怎么会这样？——我是说，我以为天使都是圣洁、清高的一群家伙。”

“修女和修士也很圣洁清高可是这些人不是天使，”查尔斯用手拍了拍艾瑞克的头顶，“但关于这个，我还有事想跟你说。——起来吧，让我们去客厅。”

艾瑞克支着上身从水池里立起来，“要我抱你去沙发上吗？”他就像是随口一问。

为什么我会这么自然就问出来了？我在干什么？

查尔斯在他脑子里读到了这句有些搞笑的内心戏 但是他不能笑。

“好吧，如果不麻烦你，我想这没什么问题。”查尔斯说完便感觉到自己被从水里捞了起来——确实是捞起来的，就像他是小鱼丁，“谢谢你。”他说。

“我也曾这样把你从湖泊里捞出来，对吧？”查尔斯问一声不吭走向目的地的艾瑞克。

艾瑞克把他放到了沙发上，“对，”他自己就在查尔斯身边坐下，但并非紧靠在一起，“我正在冷静下来，我算是知道什么叫‘冲动是魔鬼’了。”

“魔鬼最擅长的是利用愤怒和畏惧，其他的就是嫉妒、色欲这些——冲动是你们人类自己的罪过。”

“这是个比喻义，查尔斯。”

“我知道，我只是告诉你这是你自己的选择，”天使把脚下意识地盘到沙发上，“这也是我的选择。”

天使总是让爱的洪水泛滥成灾。

更何况查尔斯是属于不修堤坝的那类天使。

墙上时钟显示，现在是11:16，就快到第二天了。艾瑞克看了一眼查尔斯，然后回归话题：“所以，你要告诉我什么？”

噢对，我要说正事。

查尔斯也学会了深呼吸。

“我本来是要堕落到地狱的天使，但是我使了点小聪明，让自己掉到了人间。”查尔斯小心翼翼地坦诚，仔细观察着艾瑞克的反应。

人间在天堂地狱中间？

这个不是重要的问题，重要的是查尔斯并不是天使，而是一个本应堕落到地狱，成为魔鬼的家伙。

但是那又如何，他又不信这个。

重点是什么？

“那么，你犯了什么错？”艾瑞克问他。

查尔斯似乎在犹豫要不要说，“把那边那床空调被给我，可以吗？”天使指了一下艾瑞克旁边的单人沙发。

为什么要被子？艾瑞克没答话，把那床薄被拿过来塞给查尔斯。“谢谢！”查尔斯扬了眉毛，他把脚勾到被子里，手也插进被子里，差点把脑袋也埋进去。

“她说我太自大高傲了。”

终于，查尔斯有些尴尬地说。

“你是指上帝？”

“还能有谁做到像她那样的脾气。”

等等，“她”？所以上帝是个女人？

“所以上帝不是黑人但是是女人？”

“啥？你说什么？”

看来有时候真的很需要读心术这种魔法。

“对，是个女的，不是黑人，但她可以变成任何模样，甚至是‘蓝人’。当然男人也可以。而且她是我妹妹……比我小一点——不是亲的，我们没有血缘关系。”查尔斯动用了读心术。

“这个绝对不能告诉任何人，绝对，”艾瑞克终于知道为什么查尔斯选择无神论者了，“你会被基督徒甚至全世界集体指责的。”

“这我当然知道！”查尔斯对现状有些泄气，“她认定我太高傲，就把我打到地狱去体验生活。”

艾瑞克对他的用词感到好笑，“那假设你堕落到了地狱，你还能回去天堂吗？”他试探着问，“你妹妹不会这么狠心吧？”

“她真的就这么狠心！”查尔斯气呼呼地说，“她说，叫我到那里当个魔神算了。”

短暂的沉默不语。

“那么你所谓的不能在人间走路，”艾瑞克摸摸脸颊，“是不是也不是真话？”

查尔斯愣了一下，皱着眉说：“我很抱歉是这样……”

这个家伙难道说的都是假话吗？艾瑞克问着自己，我到底能相信他多少呢？

“你所住的这栋屋子，曾经是一个小教堂，在战争时期被炸毁，所以下面埋着很多残骸，我踩在这篇区域就跟脚底着火一样，”查尔斯慢慢解释，“我花了点时间弄清楚这件事——在你上班期间。”

“那你在其他地方走路并不会受伤，”艾瑞克握紧拳头，“你只是装出来的？”

“是，”查尔斯稍稍低下头，就像个伏法的小偷，“我的翅膀被阳光灼伤，也是因为我不再是天使。”

也许在事后的温存期坦白这件事有些不妥，因为查尔斯看艾瑞克又开始死死皱眉头了。

除了事后工作，现在他们还有更多麻烦事要处理，可这次不能靠去卧室了。这只能用来处理与查尔斯有关的其他问题。


End file.
